Pássaros Aprisionados
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Ficlets escritas para a NejiHina Week. Os temas variam de acordo com o prompt.
1. Folclore AU

**N/A: Fic originalmente escrita para a NejiHina Week 2015 e traduzida a pedidos da minha querida Anníssima.**

* * *

 **Folclore UA**

Ela foi mandada para torre quando tinha somente três anos de idade.

Foi depois de uma tentativa falha de sequestro feita por Kumogakure. Felizmente, ela não se lembrava de nada dos momentos que que foi cativa de seus sequestradores. Ainda assim, em noites em que ela não conseguia dormir, geralmente quando estava tão frio quanto na noite de dezembro que ela foi levada de seu lar; lar que, não importa o quanto ela tentasse, não conseguia mais se lembrar, quase como se não houvesse mais nenhuma recordação dele com a vida que costumava a levar ou do rosto de seus pais.

Eles devem ter olhos brancos, é claro. O Byakugan, o traço que distinguia os Hyuuga como um dos mais poderosos e orgulhos clãs de toda nação. Era também sua fonte de poder, ela, afinal, havia sido capturada por causa dos segredos contidos em sua herança sanguínea.

Ela tinha mais dificuldade na tentativa de conjurar a imagem de seu pai; a única lembrança que tinha dele era a de uma pessoa séria e sempre distante. Ela sempre se sentia inadequada quando eles compartilhavam o mesmo recinto.

Hinata tinha mais sorte ao tentar se lembrar de sua mãe, ela tinha cabelos longos e escuros — provavelmente como os de Hinata — e seu rosto estava molhado da última vez que havia segurado a filha nos braços.

Ela conseguia se lembrar que sua mão exalava um perfume floral, algo como lírios ou alecrim. Havia flores na torre, até mesmo um pequeno jardim do qual ela cuidava com ajuda de seu dragão.

Mas ela não conseguia se lembrar do rosto de sua mãe ou da cor dos longos cabelos de seu pai, ela inferia que era do mesmo negro azulado que os dela, mas seu dragão havia dito que nem todo Hyuuga tinha cabelos da cor da meia-noite.

E sim, ela não vivia sozinha em sua torre, ela tinha um dragão e, deixar seu quarto para dormir do lado de fora, sobre escamas mornas e perto de uma fogueira, sempre expurgava aqueles pensamentos de sua mente.

Ele não gostava de conversar muito, seu dragão, e era da opinião que palavras eram tesouros e não deveriam ser desperdiçadas.

E ele sabia muito sobre tesouros.

Ela sabia que por fato que embaixo da sua torre há uma caverna onde ele guarda barras de ouro, diamantes maior do que sua cabeça e pérolas o bastante para encher uma piscina.

Mas agora, não há dragão algum, as flores não são suas velhas amigas, e o único tesouro pertence ao Rei Minato, pai do cavaleiro que a havia salvo.

Príncipe Naruto era um conversador, era também a pessoa mais doce que ela já havia conhecido, e ela tinha certeza que ele tinha as melhores das intenções quando atendeu os pedidos dos pais de Hinata a salvando, mas o problema era, Hinata não precisava ser salva.

Ela era feliz em sua torre e sentia falta de seu dragão.

Por isso, quando ele apareceu sob o disfarce de um cavaleiro humano ela não se deixou enganar.

E, quando ela aceitou sua mão para uma dança, ela soube, em breve eles estariam voando outra vez.

* * *

 **N/A: Nenhum dragão foi ferido durante a produção dessa fic XD.**


	2. Família

**Família**

Era bom que somente a presença dele parecia ser o bastante, que ele não precisava dizer nada, porque ele sabia que nenhuma palavra em nenhuma língua humana conseguiria prover conforto para ela naquele momento.

— Ele não foi um bom pai, — ela finalmente disse, não havia amargor em sua voz, mas soou vazia, completamente destituída de sentimento. Aquilo o preocupou mais do que palavras sentimentais faria, e ainda assim, ele não se moveu, pois não havia esperado nada além de dignidade e compostura vindo dela.

— Mas ele foi um bom líder – ela voltou o rosto para encará-lo e a mão dele estava secando a única lágrima a manchara o rosto dela antes que ele pudesse evitar — eu quero manter o legado que ele deixou vivo.

Ela sorriu e pressionou a mão dele contra o próprio rosto, era o sorriso mais triste que ele já havia visto e aquilo partiu seu coração mais do que a notícia de que seu tio – a quem ele não amava, mas não havia odiado há anos – estava morto.

— Eu quero mudar os Hyuuga. Por ele, por seu irmão, por você... Você me ajuda, Neji?

Ele engoliu em seco. Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que ela o havia chamado sem lembra-lo de que eles eram, de fato, família, que os sentimentos que ele nutria eram errados.

— Sim – ele conseguiu dizer e o sorriso dela não lhe pareceu mais tão melancólico.


	3. Primeiro e Último

**Primeiro e Último**

— Você se lembra da primeira vez que eu te chamei de "nii-san"?

— Sim, foi um ano depois que meu pai morreu, quando eles me disseram que nada havia mudado e eu ainda teria que viver como sua sombra.

— Eu sinto muito mesmo. Eu só queria que você entendesse que eu te via como família, não como um servo, não como um escravo.

— Eu sei disso agora, Hinata-sama.

— Mas deve ter parecido que eu estava tripudiando do seu sofrimento.

Ele não disse nada.

— Sabe, foi também o dia em que eles disseram que nós nos casaríamos.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, mas o peso em seu olhar havia desaparecido.

— Eu não te vejo mais como irmão.

Ele quase recuou um passo.

— Eu não iria querer isso... Não depois de amanhã.

— Verdade?

A questão dela soou incrivelmente sincera, até mesmo surpresa; se ele tivesse um senso de humor teria achado quase cômico. Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Hinata sorriu.

— Então hoje é o último dia em que eu vou estar te chamando de "nii-san", amanhã... – ela suspirou. – Amanhã eu vou ser sua esposa, nós seremos família de uma forma que nem o ramo secundário ou o ramo principal vão importar mais e ninguém via poder dizer que você é nada além de meu igual.


	4. Ilusão

**Ilusão**

Ela gostava de fingir.

Se ela visse algo no mercado que ele poderia gostar, ela sempre comprava.

Se o prato servido na janta no Clã fosse kabocha no nimono ela riria para cama mais cedo em solidariedade.

Novidades de sua vida diária, coisas que seus amigos haviam feito ou até pequenos acontecimentos da família, anedotas que ela sabia que nunca iriam fazer ele rir. Pequenos pedaços da vida que ela ainda coletava para ofertar a ele.

Ela ainda treinava de uma certa maneira e num certo horário, fingia que a ausência dele era por causa de alguma missão, afinal ele era talentoso e muito ocupado.

Ela gostava que imaginar o par de olhos brancos tão familiares seguindo sua sombra.

Ela gostava de manter sua ilusão viva mesmo que ele não estivesse.

Mesmo que não houvesse ninguém para silenciosamente reclamar da escolha dos cozinheiros para o menu; mesmo que houvesse uma prateleira inteira abarrotada de coisas que ela comprou e nunca iria usar.

Mesmo que as palavras não ditas morressem sempre em sua garganta, secas e afiadas, a cortando por dentro.


	5. Juramento

**Juramento**

Ele não tinha ideia de como havia conseguido, mas abriu os olhos.

Ela fez um som que fez ele pensar em um gatinho e, por um momento, ele pensou que ela iria se jogar sobre ele, mas, no último instante, ela se segurou. Ela era uma Hyuuga bem controlada agora; ele se orgulhava dela, mas ficava um pouco decepcionado também.

— Hinata-sama...

— P-por favor, não fale — ela soluçou — eu pensei que tinha te perdido, por favor não faça mais isso.

Ele tinha orgulho de não ter um senso de humor, mas se somente respirar não estivesse fazendo suas entranhas queimarem, ele teria rido um pouco. Sua senhora podia ser pouco razoável e egoísta quando emocionada.

— O que aconteceu?

— Você quase morreu.

Ele revirou os olhos e até aquilo doía.

— Além disso — ele tossiu — Naruto?

— Ainda lutando.

— E você não está com ele — não era uma questão.

— E-eu tinha que ter certeza...

— Certeza do que, Hinata-sama?

— De que você não estava me deixando — ela começou a chorar outra vez, com força e soluçando, toda sua dignidade perdida. No passado, ele a censuraria pela falta de controle, mas agora ele não conseguia pensar num momento em que a havia amado mais.

— Eu jurei que a protegeria para sempre, eu também não volto nas minhas palavras.


	6. Aniversário

**Aniversário**

Ele estava sentado à mesa, sua refeição simetricamente posta e pronta para ser consumida quando seu celular começou a vibrar. Ele suspirou, era hora da janta, pelos céus! E estava pronto para desligar sem atender quando viu o nome dela na tela.

— Nii-san? – a voz cálida dela disse, o coração estúpido dele não falhou em pular uma batida, como sempre.

— Hinata-sama.

— Você está ocupado?

— Não – mas ele lançou um olhar de cobiça para o próprio jantar.

E aí ela começou a jogar conversa fora, falou sobre o tempo, sobre como viver em Tóquio tinha um custo de vida alto e outros assuntos que ele não se importava muito, mas ouvir a voz dela era tão agradável e ele se alegrava que era com ele com ela queria falar de todas as pessoas que conheciam. E porque ele sabia que ela iria dar voltas e voltas antes de chegar ao motivo pelo qual ela realmente havia ligado para ele, Neji decidiu comer. Afinal, não era como se ele precisasse dar respostas reais, monossílabos e sons de concordância geralmente faziam a conversa entre os dois transcorrer perfeitamente.

Mesmo que a família de ambos fosse rica, o pai de Hinata não havia concordado com sua decisão de estudar Artes e ela abandonou o lar e agora vivia sozinha. Aquilo fazia com que ele se sentisse imensamente orgulhoso dela, mas, mais constantemente do que ele admitia, ele tomava medidas para que ela não vivesse só de lámen. Ela estava no meio da narrativa de como tinha sido o dia dela trabalhando numa cafeteria, quando ele saiu do torpor criado pela doce voz dela ao notar uma mudança em seu tom.

— E então ela começou a gritar comigo, oh nii-san, eu quase morri de vergonha. Mas eu te juro, ela não me disse para não adicionar açúcar. Mas está tudo bem, não foi legal, mas estaria tudo bem num dia comum, quero dizer, todo mundo tem dias ruins, mas eu esperava pelo menos um pouco de paz no dia do meu aniversário...

O aniversário dela! Ele era um idiota!

— Hinata-sama – ele disse com a boca cheia de peixe – espere um pouco.

Ela o ouviu terminar a ligação. Ela ficou congelada por um momento, chocada e se sentindo dez vezes pior do que antes de falar com ele. Mas realmente, no que ela estava pensando? Porque ele se importaria com sua vidinha patética? A tela de seu celular marcava trinta minutos de conversa, ela se sentia tão envergonhada, havia mesmo falado tanto?

Tentando não chorar, Hinata decidiu tomar um longo e relaxante banho, mas sua mente ainda estava cheia de pensamentos autodestrutivos.

Ela pegou no sono, mas foi acordada pela campainha. Ela não queria ver ninguém. Se sentindo culpada, fingiu não estar em casa, mas quem quer que havia decidido visitá-la naquela noite horrível de neve não estava desistindo.

Ainda molhada, usando apenas o roupão e mais do que um pouco irritada, ela foi até à porta.

Ele estava carregando um pacote que parecia conter uma torta.

— Eles não tinham bolo. Feliz aniversário, Hinata-sama.


End file.
